Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays including thin film transistors (TFTs), are widely used in mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, ultra slim laptop computers, digital cameras, video cameras, or personal digital assistants, and electronic/electric products such as ultra slim televisions.
A gap formed between upper and lower display substrates and containing organic pixel layers is sealed to protect the pixels from environmental agents such as moisture that are harmful to organic compounds. The lifetime of an OLED display can be extended by improving the sealing process.